


Gain And Loss

by Rebecca_Ashling



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Complete, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca_Ashling/pseuds/Rebecca_Ashling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two part angsty drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gain And Loss

DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon and his corporate affiliates. I do not own this property and am   
writing this story for fun, not for profit.

 

GAIN AND LOSS

 

I. GAIN

Liam had never noticed his soul when he had been a callow, somewhat callous, rakish youth in the roistering backstreets of Galway. But now? The presence of his soul was the most obvious thing in the world and had his full and anguished attention.

II. LOSS

Dawn had thought it a myth that vampires wept blood and had not Spike's own tears been free of that rich tincture? But Angel's love for Buffy had run much deeper and crimson streaks inscribed his face with pain. Tentatively, Dawn took up a tissue and tenderly soaked up the wounds of grief.


End file.
